


cherry wine

by s0dafucker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Connor, Dom Evan, Dom/sub, Lots of it, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Connor, Top Evan, bc evan is s u c h a top, bdsm undertones, lots of blood lmao, theyre in an alley so, yeah fuck u theres a lack of bottom/sub connor content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dafucker/pseuds/s0dafucker
Summary: dm me on ig at 2:26am and i'll call u from the payphone outside 711 and tell u evan is a top - @sodafuckerbu t seriously u cant tell me that boy is not a dom do u think for a moment that connor or jared could top anyone ever???? maybe jared but ur lying to urself if u think connor's a top and thats just the teayall i just realized all the deh shit ive written has been smut and i have no explanation for that except that the canon is too fuckin sad





	cherry wine

connor’s tongue slips over the torn up flesh inside evan’s cheek, the metallic taste of blood in both their mouths and he doesn’t pull away. evan is half-aware of the force behind his tugging on connor’s hair, the roughness of it, and connor’s scabbed-over bottom lip between his teeth. there’s a ferocity in the way they hold each other, connor’s hands wide and scarred holding onto evan’s hips, the smell of weed and sweat and they don’t pull away from the kiss until they can’t breathe- 

the brick is cold and rough and  _ wet,  _ making evan concerned for his shirt, and when he turns connor around to push him against it his pupils are blown, dark and all-consuming, his mouth dropped open in a way that looks intentional, blood starting to drip from his busted lip, his red stained dark pink lips, wet and inviting and then pulled up in a grin that bares his teeth. 

evan grabs his hoodie with one hand and his hair with the other, pulling and holding tight, their teeth and noses bumping together, everything warm and wet and wanting.

the blood drips steadily onto connor’s shirt collar, and he throws his head back, hands scrambling for purchase on evan’s back, the wall, anything to keep himself upright as evan’s teeth meet his neck and he gasps.

he whimpers, fingers grabbing at evan’s shirt and scraping the brick, his skin hot under evan’s lips.

he breaks skin and connor  _ moans, _ his grip on evan’s shirt tightening, and his hips are pressed up into evan’s own, their bones joining together and pushing, their bodies burning hot. blood rises to the surface of connor’s skin and evan laps at it, his tongue brushing the pale skin softly, and connor whines, evan’s fingers tangled in his hair. he pushes his teeth deeper into the wound, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin. 

it starts to rain again and evan can swear he hears it hiss against the fire that is connor’s flushed skin, burning from the inside, from the red-hot wine in his veins that trickles down evan’s chin. 

he kisses connor again, briefly, their tongues tangled together, and looks into his blue eyes with a sort of satisfaction, admiring the way the dark red contrasts against his skin and hair, watching his chest rise and fall and locks of hair stick to his sweat-slick forehead. 

evan’s hand leaves his sweatshirt collar to trail down his chest, grinning as he watches connor try not to squirm, raindrops falling gently into his curls. 

he plays with the button of connor’s jeans, making him whimper and bite his lip, drawing more blood that drips down his slick skin and soaks his shirt- it’s going to stain, with his lip and his neck both steadily flowing, mixing with the rainwater and turning his gray shirt black. 

connor’s hard, pushing desperately into evan’s hand, and another tug on his hair makes him moan. his back arches, his shirt riding up to expose his pale hip bones and a gasp slipping past his lips, a hint of a plea, and evan smirks, counting it as good behavior and palming connor through his jeans. 

‘f-fuck-’ connor gasps, ‘ev, please,’ his voice falters on the  _ s _ , his eyes shut tight and his cock pushed into evan’s hand like he’ll die if he doesn’t get off soon. 

‘aww, look at you.’ evan coos, his other hand slipping from its place tangled in his hair to trace a line down his jaw. ‘so desperate.’

he can’t decide which would be better- taking him right here in this alley, pressing him up against the wall for a quickie that would make him scream, or driving him home where there would be hours until either of their mothers came calling, a long car ride to watch him squirm in his seat, hours to make him beg, biting his lips to try and muffle his moans, to no avail-

he tugs his zipper down, undoes the button, and connor’s teeth meet his already bloodied lip; he is a mess, wet and dripping red, flushed, hair falling in his face, needy sounds slipping from his mouth.

it’s gorgeous.

evan’s cock strains against his jeans- connor is too lovely for his own good, and after a moment of deliberation, glancing down the alleyway, he pulls connor’s jeans down to his knees.

he gasps, sucking air in past his teeth, and evan grins. 

‘does the little slut like that?’ he asks, delighting in the way connor nods weakly. he leans in and plants a few more kisses amidst the blood dripping down his neck; ‘color?’ he asks softly, taking the waistband of his boxers between his fingers.

‘green,’ connor says, his voice high and shaky. ‘you’re so hot, baby, fuck-’ he bucks his hips into evan’s touch. he pulls connor’s boxers down and he nearly screams when evan takes his cock in his hand, falling apart under his touch. 

he runs his thumb over the precum coating connor’s cock, fingers already slick from the rain, watching connor’s face as he whimpers and tugs at his hair, his shirt, wanting.

evan strokes him a couple times, slow, to keep him desperate, and he chuckles at the whine that comes out of him when he stops.

‘oh, don’t you worry, baby. turn around.’

he obeys, bracing himself with his forearms pressed to the bricks, head against hoodie sleeves. evan spits on his first two fingers and pushes into connor with more delicacy than usual, gentle to make up for the less than ideal lube. he knows connor likes it, though- he thinks it’s hot when evan does anything gross. he can still remember the time he asked him to spit in his mouth, blushing and looking up through his eyelashes. 

connor’s moans are muffled, his teeth buried in his hoodie sleeve, but evan can hear him begging softly; by the time he’s working connor over with two fingers his boyfriend is nearly crying. 

‘please, ev, i’m- i’m ready, you won’t hurt me,’ 

‘such a needy little thing, aren’t you?’ he undoes his pants and connor moans when he hears the zipper, wanton, whimpering that he is  _ so, so ready  _ for him,  _ please fuck me, please,  _ and when evan pushes inside him he cries out- he holds still, biting back a groan at the feeling of connor around his neglected cock, one hand in connor’s hair and the other holding his hip, the two finding a rhythm as connor fucks himself on evan’s cock and he pushes back, tugging at his hair and listening to the moans spill from his mouth as he begs evan to go faster, harder,  _ more, please, i’ve been good,  _ and he fucks him against the wall, his teeth meeting the back of connor’s neck and moaning with his blood in his mouth and  _ i’m close, can i come, please-  _ he whimpers  _ sir  _ and it’s a wonder evan doesn’t come right that second. 

he reaches down and pumps connor’s cock, murmuring ‘come for me, baby, my good little slut,’ his orgasm building to the sounds that connor makes, his body shaking and knees threatening to give out, and it doesn’t take much to make him come,  _ evan  _ on his lips and shudders wracking his body, and evan follows, gasping and gripping connor’s hair.

they both sink to the ground, getting their breath back, pulling their jeans up, connor flushed and bloody, smiling drowsily. he’s turned around to lean back against the wall, and evan pulls him forward until he can almost wrap his legs around evan’s waist. 

‘what a good boy,’ he says softly and connor hides his face in his shoulder.

he brushes the hair out of connor’s eyes; the rain is tapering off around them, patchy sunlight warming evan’s back. 

‘i love you,’ connor fiddles with his sweater paws. evan smiles and it makes his cheeks hurt- he leans forward and kisses him gently. 

‘love you too, baby.’ the familiar bubble of anxiety rises in his chest for a second; ‘was it too much? did i hurt you at all? like, more than you wanted?’ 

‘it was like, really good. you don’t have to worry, i, uh, i liked it.’ connor turns red the more he says, bashful eyes trained on the ground. 

evan plays with a strand of connor’s hair, tugging gently and twisting it around his finger until they start to feel the cold of the concrete and make their way back to the car, hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> dm me on ig at 2:26am and i'll call u from the payphone outside 711 and tell u evan is a top - @sodafucker
> 
> bu t seriously u cant tell me that boy is not a dom do u think for a moment that connor or jared could top anyone ever???? maybe jared but ur lying to urself if u think connor's a top and thats just the tea
> 
> yall i just realized all the deh shit ive written has been smut and i have no explanation for that except that the canon is too fuckin sad


End file.
